legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spider Queen
Great Minifig Mission Description is clearly wrong Could someone change the description to what it really is? I didn't do it so I wouldn't mess anything up. Oh, and the description is in the main picture, just so you don't have to go around looking for it on the site.--Hank3887 Thanks.--Hank3887 I'll do that I'll fix that. Why didn't you? -Lindel There, Done! Alright, it's fixed! -Lindel Strange. I wonder why it's weapon's are powered up in IP... Unless what I think is true. Could it be? Why would the tunnel be that long in IP, it doesn't make sense. Unless it's like the new Race Place, Mods can access it, but players can't. Like the NT launch pad, Mods can access it, but players can't see it. Hmm... ProfArchibaldHale 01:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : IP? Jamesster.LEGO 01:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, Infinity Plains. Out of Bounds. Why wouldn't they be powered up? It's a bio-mechanical creature... Jamesster.LEGO 01:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : There is nothing to shoot at, though. the model ALSO looks like it is falling. Remember the chasm in the battle zone? What if the lair HAS been added, but unavailable for players to get to, like the FV Race Place. I have a point here. : ProfArchibaldHale 01:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Do I have to say it again? It's the Spider Boss 3D model with an animation attached for the cutscene. The animation plays when you enter the cave for the first time, otherwise it just stays at the last frame of the animation. Chasm? What chasm? And yes, it's in the game, game developers can test it. Nexus Tower is also in the game, as well as some other unreleased worlds, they just aren't made public yet and are unfinished. Jamesster.LEGO 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : You don't understand. What if it's for ANOTHER cutscene, like the introduction to th battle. As in, it runs down the tunnel, and then it nearly falls down a DIFFERENT chasm that could be in the passageway. Then it can just dissapear, and the REAL Spider Boss waiting in the lair. Plus, if the lair is where I think it is, then that just proves my point. When players first got into IP, don't you think they would've made the decoy turn invisible? Or it just get's deleted for the player? Because that isn't the same decoy as the one you see when you first enter the mine. This is different. If this one was the same one, wouldn't it move when new players went into the mine? This proves that the battle might be an instance, but the tunnel definitely won't be it. We are missing a lot of the peices to this puzzle, Jamie. A whole lot. : ProfArchibaldHale 02:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : It's not. And there's no room back there for the battle, it's just a wall of terrain. If the Avant Gardens bugged area was still open I would make a video to show you. The spider boss battle is loaded as a separate world - though, from the looks of a few screenshots, it might not be just a boss instance like the FV dragon battle, but a whole mini-world complete with missions. So, we really don't know much about what the inside of the cave looks like and how it works, but we do know that it will load once you get to the yellow in a future patch, most likely. Jamesster.LEGO 02:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen IP in AG already. But the thing is, we have no idea what is going on with this, because so much mystrey is surrounding it. Why couldn't they have done a patch to make the dummy invisible when they found out about players getting OOB. It just doesn't make sense either. Why make the dummy collapse at the end of the cutscene in an unscene area? Why can't we see the dummy move when the achievment thing happens? Also, the yellow wall thing is what I was getting at on my blog. : ProfArchibaldHale 09:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : LEGO didn't intend on people going into Infinity Plains, that's why. They didn't think they needed to make it invisible. Kryiptuun 12:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I said AFTER. : ProfArchibaldHale 00:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You know what I'' think about the Spider Boss? I think that it is in testing, and they haven't applied any details yet. Everything unreleased that is planned to be released at some point is in testing... :| Jamesster.LEGO 01:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You guys haven't seen it yet? The 3D model animations? Anyway, what I'm getting at about the two decoys is that we can't see the decoy move when a newbie gets that achievment. ProfArchibaldHale 02:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course the model/animations are in the files. How else would the game be able to show them? Also, you really need to learn a bit more about how games work. The cutscene/Spider Boss model with animation is client side, meaning whatever happens to it is specific to your computer. Jamesster.LEGO 02:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? THE ONLY REASON IS SAID THERE COULD BE FLOORING UNDERNEATH THE DECOY IS BECAUSE WALLS AND STUFF CAN BE INVISIBLE OOB!!!! ANOTHER THING, I OWN LEGO BATMAN AND I HAVE SEEN THE SB CUTSCENE, HE'S FLOATING ABOVE THE GROUND IN THE CUTSCENE. IN LEGO BATMAN, WHEN YOU ARE FACING KILLER MOTH THE BATWING IS FLOATING AND IT CAN ONLY FLOAT HIGHER. OBJECTS AND STUFF THAT CAN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE CAN HAVE DIFFERENT EFFECTS OR OBJECTS THAT DON'T EXIST EXIST. FOR INSTANCE, YOU CAN WALK THROUGH PEOPLE IN LEGO ISLAND 2, WHICH YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T DO IN REAL LIFE. VIDEO GAME PHYSICS ARE DIFFERENT TO REAL LIFE ONES IN EVERY WAY. DO NOT MAKE ME DO A 3RD RANT. ProfArchibaldHale 03:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You seem to think that since the yellow wall is solid, it has to move for the Spider Boss to get through it. It does not, even if two objects have colliders they can move through eachother depending on how they're animated or scripted. The Spider Boss for the cutscene isn't even collision enabled. Jamesster.LEGO 14:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) @ Jamesster (testing): DUH. What I'm saying is that you can't fight the boss. There is no battle instance, it's in very early testing. PAH, you listening? There's video footage and screenshots that suggest otherwise, see main page. Jamesster.LEGO 19:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) @ Jamesster. No wonder why you still thought that, you haven't even read my FIRST rant! ProfArchibaldHale 20:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I've read everything you said here, I'm not getting your point. When the Maelstrom Helmet and Spider Cave are added, the helmet will let you go through the fog like the ninja hood lets you go past the parot guards at the pirate camp. A way of entering the cave once past the fog will also be added - whether that will just be walking up to the yellow, interacting with it, or something else, we don't know for sure. A separate instance/world will load, and from there, not much is known. One video shows a mission giver inside the spider cave though, so it's possible that it might be an entire world or mini world, not just a single instance like, say, the dragon battle in FV. The 3D Spider Boss model OOB in Avant Gardens is just for the cutscene, and nothing more. Jamesster.LEGO 20:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) But Jamesster, when you look on Nexus HQ it no longer says that the Maelstrom Helmet goes through the fog, just that it offers 4 AP and 1 IP. (Good luck getting on Nexus HQ though. It seems to be down a lot lately) 21:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You are thinking of the maelstrom eye shield. The maelstrom helmet shows nothing last time I checked. --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) PAH is right PAH is right. He said that something invisible might be holding up the SB. If anyone besides me has performed the NS OOB, then you'll find that there is an invisible floor on top of the trees. You can walk around for a few meters, then you fall. So there may is well be something of the same design. PAH may be right. Who will find out? Leave that to me. I'll take a photo or video if I use the new AG OOB and get above the SB, then jump onto it. I don't see why they would have to have something holding it up, as all it's used for is a single animation, they would have no need to add physics and make it act like a real enemy/creature. But do tell us the results, I'm curious. Jamesster.LEGO 23:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I'm saying. PAH said that it may be an invisible thing leading to the REAL cave. The mountains are just low enough to be at level with the floating Spider Boss (I know this because I too have used the glitch several times). If the invisible path led over the cliff, then you may be able to fall into the real cave. Yes, the Spider Boss battle will be an instance, but who's to say it will not be like the OOB NS with the BONS. Your theory is flawed... I've been OOB in AG and explored every inch, there's no "real cave" anywhere. Jamesster.LEGO 23:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, these videos of mine: thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Jamesster.LEGO 23:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jamesster. :( AwesomeMe :) IDEA: DING DING DING: If you were to get up to the door the Spider Boss would come through the yellow and drag you in then a message saying "Loading... Spider Boss Battle Instance" would appear and a few seconds later you would be with that Mission Giver in the cave, Just a suggestion. Also Jamesster you never fell down into the cavern of green and purple in your videos, just the rest of OOB. Jazzermb 18:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And there are many other videos that have, like this one: thumb|300px|right Also, that wasn't my point, my point with the videos was that there is no actual spider cave in the terrain of Avant Gardens. Jamesster.LEGO 18:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) So, by YOUR logic, when the FV race place is released, halfway through the bouncer jump there will be a loading screen. Just pathetic that you wouldn't think about my theories. ProfArchibaldHale 03:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope, FV race place isn't an instance (the track itself, however, is). Platforms will be added, it will be like any other location in a world. The Spider Cave, on the other hand, has been proven many ways to be a separate instance, or, judging by the fact that there are NPCs in it and it appears to be quite large, maybe it could be considered it's own world? I listen to all theories, but I also try to prove/disprove them. Also, these videos: thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right 'Jamesster' 'LEGO' 03:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry J, but those are hacks. No average player makes it into those worlds. Espesially not without enemies. Why wouldn't the SB be there? If he was there in ALPHA, He should be there NOW. Secondly, I spy no Mythrans running around. There are HEAPS os Mythrans in unreleased worlds. Also, another way to prove that's a hack or copied version of the game is that there is no stat bar. These vids are fake. ProfArchibaldHale 03:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The Avant Gardens OoB is still here, meaning you can still get to it. You clearly did not read the descriptions of the videos or do a bit of research on the matter. The person playing is a developer at LEGO/NetDevil or another official who has GM macros and access to Happy Flower. So no, not an average player at all. Also, if you had read the description, that is the terrain only. The developer used HF to place the terrain, or hide the models (Kelvin, who receives these videos, says the models were hidden). Of course there's nobody running around, it's a private server, he's the only one playing. Once again, it's easy to bypass things like the UI - the stat bar was hidden either with a macro or settings with the recording program to hide the name of the player (yes, it is possible to only record/take screenshots of the main visuals and skip the UI in games, I've done it in LEGO Island 2 as a matter of fact, want to see the screens?). And even if you still think it's a "hack", it's still proof that the Spider Cave is loaded as a separate instance with it's own terrain, skybox, etc. 'Jamesster' 'LEGO' 03:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You're confused with the OTHER Kelvin on YT. This is the one who posted THE 3D ANIMATIONS OF THE SPIDER BOSS. Not the one with NT Launch Pad. Also, if you saw his 'secret' vid, you'd see the GIANT SQUARE GAP THAT COULD HOLD THE OTHER SECTION OF IT. Would you AT LEAST gather more evidence to support your theories than just 'This video is the frome that guy who added NT Launch Pad, I'm just going to not read the description or watch videos that show CORRESPONDENCE WITH THE OTHERS. ProfArchibaldHale 04:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Kelvin has 2 accounts on YouTube... 04:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) This is not directed at you, Mythrun. @Jamesster Why is it any of YOUR concern in the first place? Did anyone EVER ask you to deny people of their opinion on an UNRELEASED WORLD in a game!? FV RP once had a sky box, but it's gone now. We have NO IDEA how they are rolling out the SB world. The cutscene dummy actually USED 3D animations for THE Spider Boss. Also, if you're still willing to DENY me of my opinion of an invisible tunnel OOB, then ask yourself this: "Why are the walls OOB INVISIBLE at times. I have already proved you wrong with the "No Chasm behind SB" subject. You have no idea how much stuff I can use to support my theories. Say that the Spiderling area is another world again, and I can prove you wrong like THIS: Why would a cave have the SKY above it? What's that big empty cube space OOB in AG in another one of Kelvin's videos? Proof that there is more than what you continuosly repeat in this conversation. "Get better evidence, and support it like you're a lawyer" is my motto. ProfArchibaldHale 05:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's NOT a hacked version it is a dev plying. Lego roleplay Wiki 13:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You aren't even making sense anymore. You originally posted a theory on the Spider Boss and such, and like with all theories, I've been trying to either prove it or disprove it, as is everybody's right to do so. In this case, disprove, as it is not correct for the many reasons I have outlined above. You've already proved that you know little about game mechanics (FYI, collision does not always follow the meshes, many colliders are simplified where players can normally not go to avoid lag, meaning there are invisible walls and non-existent walls in many places). Now, do I need to prove that the Spider Boss cave is loaded as a separate instance yet again? It looks like I do. The cave has it's own terrain. There's only one terrain piece per world, therefor the cave itself cannot be in Avant Gardens. The small gap near the Spider Boss OOB cannot be the actual fighting area, for many reasons. First, the area where it is fought is in the terrain mentioned above. Secondly, the in-game picture we've seen of the Spider Boss from the alpha shows the terrain it is fought on as Maelstrom-infected and dark. The terrain near it in AG, as it is out of bounds, is normal grass. Not to mention that the OOB Spider Boss area in AG is insanely small. 'Jamesster' 'LEGO''' 14:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, I WAS ONCE A DEVELOPER MYSELF. GAMES ARE DIFFERENT, SOME OBJECTS NEED TO TRANSFORM OBJECTS TO GET THROUGH. YOU NEVER READ MY FIRST RANT, ONLY THE SECOND ONE. SO THAT MAKES YOU A (*cough* loser *cough*) PERSON THAT ISN'T WILLING TO SEARCH THROUGH EVERYTHING. Jamesster, we're talking about the FUTURE. Don't deny anyone on their opinion. New technology and such will be invented, allowing my theories to happen, plus, Awesome tried what I first said, she got past quickly, she went through it, but pushed her out at the last second. You deny each of my ideas and theories because you lacked the imagination to come up with them and decided to be a robot, something that can only learn knowledge, but repeats the same thing. You have only used Unity 3D and that other program for your game, HF is different, it's a level builder, this is something used for FIVE years, and each month, they add newer, more powerful stuff to it. I've seen them design possibly part of the Big Tree, or some new world. We all thought NT would be huge! But in reality, it is smaller. ProfArchibaldHale 20:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC)